cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan Surik
Named after two famous Jedi, Revan and Meetra Surik, by his Jedi Master, Revan Surik was a human male Jedi Knight. As an infant, his parents put him on the Jedi Temple's doorstep, and Revan was found by Jedi Master Jerec. Jerec then decided to take Revan as his Padawan when he was old enough. Early Life (37-27BBY) During his first ten years with the Jedi, Revan learn the the principles which holds the Jedi together, the Jedi Code, the Force, Basic lightsaber training, Galactic studies, and the study of other languages besides Galactic basic. Master Jerec and Jocasta Nu took great interest in him. During his free time, Revan would either practice wielding his training saber or go to the archives to study. Sometimes, Master Jerec or Jocasta Nu would try to help and teach him things that he did not understand. Soon, It was time for Revan to be selected by a Jedi Master as his or her Padawan. Apprenticeship Under Jerec (27-22BBY) (novelized format) Several years went past. Revan went on many missions with his. Jedi Master, Jerec. He gained more experience on the field than in the Temple, but still went to the archives from time to time. The droid fired bolts after bolts of energy. The lasers zoomed past Revan's head by inches. He braced himself, spun around, positioned his lightsaber carefully and deflected three bolts back into the three droids. The droids collapsed onto the floor of the training room. He was fourteen now, older than ever before, but his skills have improved greatly after Master Jerec had accepted him as his Padawan. "Very good, my Padawan" said Miraluka Jedi Master Jerec as he walked out from where he had been watching Revan's practice against the training droids. "Thank you, Master Jerec" Revan answered "What do we do next? Did the council send us a new mission yet?" Jerec looked at him, and smiled. Even with the eyepiece covering the place where his eye should have been, Revan knew the answer. "A Jedi does not crave adventure and combat, Padawan" Jerec said, looking at Revan skeptically "A Jedi's role is to defend and protect, not battle and destroy" Suddenly, the master and the apprentice spun around. They could sense his presence coming closer a few seconds before. Ki-Adi-Mundi walked into the temple' combat training room. The Cerean looked at them, a neutral expression on his face. "Master Yoda has requested you presence, Master Jerec." Mundi said "You may take your Padawan along if you want" The Jedi Trials (22BBY) (novelized format) Revan and Jerec got out of the elevator, followed closely by Mundi. They walked to the large door at the end of the long hallway. Mundi walked past them and opened the door. "Come in, Master Jerec, Padawan Surik" said the Cerean Jedi Master. The Jedi Council was filled with more present Jedi Masters than ever before. Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Coleman Trebor, Depa Billaba, and a few others sat in their respective seats, looking at Revan and Jerec as they walked to the center of the council chamber. Mundi went back to his seat. "Good news, we have" began Master Yoda "For Padawan Surik" Revan's heart missed a beat. "The council feels that Padawan Surik is ready to take his Jedi trials and become a Jedi Knight, a protector of the Republic and it's citizens." His master, Jerec, whispered in Revan's ears "You did a great job, Revan. You were the best apprentice any Jedi could hope for." Revan looked at the council, and then at Master Jerec. "Thank you, masters. I will do my best in my trials." Revan and Jerec walked out of the council chamber. The trials had been hard. In first trial, Revan must walk into a dark chamber with high ceilings alone. He had never entered the room before, but he did saw some Padawans entered it, probably to complete their first trial. He met a live-like visage of Darth Malgus. The ancient Sith Lord during the Galactic Civil War said that he loved the lust of battle, of killing and crushing his enemies, and that Revan would become a greater Jedi if he battle and kill his foes, crush them, destroy them and anihilate them. But, Revan passed the trials by stabbing Malgus with his lightsaber, shouting "I won't give in to the darkness!" The Second Trial, Revan must make a holocron in the archives glow with an inner white light. At first, Revan wondered how he can do that. Then, concentrating on the light side, he successfully opened it. The third trial was the most surprising, at first Revan thought it was not a trial. A thirteen year old Zabrak male Padawan ran to him telling Revan that he had been in an affair witha twelve year old human female Padawan. Revan said that he must tell his master immediately, and passed the trials. Master Yoda himself walked out from a nearby door, and said "A quick mind, you have. Strong in the ways of the Jedi, you are. Passed the trails, you have." After saying thank you and goodbye to his former master, Jerec, Revan embarked out on his first ever mission. Battle of Geonosis, Start of the Clone Wars (22BBY) (novelized format) Two weeks later, Revan, newly promoted Jedi Knight, took a brake at the Jedi Temple following a dangerous mission to hunt down a criminal on Nal Hutta. Then, the Jedi Council announced that "every available Jedi at the Jedi Temple" MUST go to Geonosis immediately, to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and senator Padme Amidala. And so Revan found himself leading a small squad of Padawan up the steep edges of the Geonosians arena's walls. "Careful" he told a young human female Padawan next to him. "Careful about where you put your foot." "Yes, Master Surik" she said. Revan reached the top of the arena's board walls. The sight before him chilled him to the bones. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala surrounded by droidekas. Then, looking at the archduke's viewing box, Revan saw Dooku, Jango Fett, Poggle the Lesser, and Nute Gunray talking with...Master Windu! Soon the real plan is about to begin. Moments later, Master Windu jumped and fell down down down, his robes caught in the fire of Jango Fett's flamethrower. Then Master Windu landed on the arena's ground, filled with harsh sands. The Jedi Master already discarded his flaming robe during the jump now. Now he wore only his Jedi Battle robes. Then, as if on cue, countless Jedi, Padawans, Knights, Masters, jumped down from the arena' stop walls, came out from the stands, and ran out from the arena's gates on the ground below. "Jump" he yelled, acknowledging the Padawan group behind him. Revan landed on the ground first, deflecting blaster bolts back onto droids and force-pushing Geonosians warriors away. The battle went well, the Jedi will win. But suddenly, Revan found himself hiding in one the arena ground's gates with an aging male Rodian Jedi Master. The gates could lead into a tunnel that could go underground for miles. Revan could see other Jedi concealing themselves on the upper walls, lying low against the arena wall's rocky terrain, blending in. Master Windu, Anakin Akywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, and a few other Jedi was surrounded in the center of the arena. Revan wished he could help them, but it would be no good if he charged pass a battalion of droids and got killed, riding the Jedi Order of another one of their able-bodied Jedi. Dooku talked to Mace Windu from the top of the viewing box, and as quick as it happened, Master Yoda arrived on gunships with an army of Jango Fett's clones. Revan found himself on the gunship with a bulky male Nikto Jedi Knight, around his age. The gunship flew out of the arena, into the battle escalating outside in the deserts of Geonosis. A blast hit them. "Everyone, hold on!" shouted the Nikto Jedi "We're going down!" The shuttle landed roughly, and the Nikto Jedi and Revan ran out into the desert, cutting down battle droids and deflecting blaster bolts. A squad of clones from the downed gunship follow them, guns blazing. Soon, they were joined by Master Shaak Ti, who cured down three super battle droids with a single swing of her lightsaber. "Jedi Surik" she said, and beckoned to Revan "Those separatists turrets are shooting down our gunships. I trust you to the task of destroying it. Meanwhile, I'll lead the remaining clone troops on this area into attacking the nearby droid tanks gathering around the valley further north of our location." Master Shaak Ti activated her hologram and pointed at the holographic map of Geonosis, and pointed at key staprategic locations" "Yes, Master Ti" said Revan "I'll lead a squad and destroy the separatist's mobile turrets." The process was hard and dangerous. Battle droids, blasters blazing, are EVERYWHERE. After the destruction of the separatist turrets, the Republic forces in the area captured this sector easily. "You helped a lot in the battle, sir" one clone said "If those mobile turrets weren't destroyed, they could have shot almost every single one of us down." "I'm merely doing my duty" Revan replied "It's nothing much" Mission To Illum (21BBY) (novelized format) The Defender-class light corvette touched down on the ice-encrusted surface of the planet Illum. Jedi younglings came here to collect their lightsaber crystals, but Revan was not here for that. He walked from the ship's cockpit to the lounge, where a large hologram desk stood in the middle of the room, and activated the hologram. A holographic image of Mace Windu appeared. "I have arrived on Illum, Master Windu" said Revan "Good, Jedi Surik" Windu's voice was a bit distorted by interference, but Revan could still hear him clearly enough. "Many Jedi disappeared here in the last three weeks. I want you to find the source of these disappearance" "You have a war to fight, master" Revan replied "I'll do my best to find what courses the disappearances." "Good, Jedi Surik. Windu out." After equipping his snow gear, JinLo picked a blaster pistol and put it into a holster at his belt. A Jedi in missions of this kind was always better undercover than not, because being a Jedi attracts a lot of attention. Personality and Traits "The Force is a guide, not a weapon." Revan Surik was a calm, but sometimes aggressive Jedi. He viewed the Jedi Order as protectors of the Republic, but when the Clone Wars broke out, many Rpublic citizens began to doubt if the Jedi were just "war fighters". Revan decided not to lead clone armies into wars with the separatist, because it would destroy everything the Jedi Order stood for. Equipment and Weapons Revan Surik utilized a green-bladed lightsaber. Powers and Abilities A practitioner of lightsaber form VII, Juyo, Revan Surik was proficient in many Force Abilities including Force Speed, Force Shroud/Stealth, and Jedi Mind Trick. Like other Jedi in the Order, Revan was also trained in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, for use if his lightsaber got stolen, lost, or destroyed in combat. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Gender Male Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Republic